Abduction of the Pod Squad
by amethystluv
Summary: **FINISHED FIC** The Pod Squad now has kids and now the children must save the day, while following their hearts


Abduction of the Pod Squad

by Amethyst

Email: amethystluv@msn.com

THIS IS A FINISHED FIC

Rating: PG-13, for language and warehouse scenes

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Roswell, but I don't. I do however own the names of the children in this story

Summary: The Pod Squad now has kids and now the children must save the day, while following their hearts

Category: Other, future fic

Author's notes: This is the very first story I wrote about Roswell. I know it's long. It was written before the end of season two, so no baby, no evil Tess (she's not mentioned in the story) and no season three, except one small part about Jesse. Feedback please! 

  
  


The year is 2038, and Roswell hasn't changed much. Max followed his girlfriend all the way to UC Berkeley. Liz decided Harvard wasn't for her. They got married when they were twenty-one, and brought their children Claudia and Jeffrey into the world the following year. 

Michael and Maria parted after high school. Maria went to New York, trying to 'make it big' while taking classes at New York University. After a year of doing nothing Michael decided to take some art classes at the community college there in Roswell. At twenty-two, Maria moved back with a major in business, hoping to open her very own incense store. Within a month of spotting Michael leaving the Crashdown she was pregnant with twins. Michael and Micayla were born and present for their parents' wedding three weeks later. 

Jesse and Isabel had a bittersweet marriage. Five days before Isabel was twenty-three she gave birth to Alex and Diane. She kept her promise to her first love after all. When the kids were two Jesse was killed in a plane crash. Now, to his children, he was just a faded picture. 

All the children grew up in Roswell, and were all aware of their alien heritage. Now the kids are in high school, having no idea that today is the day that will change them forever. 

"I'm tellin' ya, Kayla, your brother is_ so_ fine," Diane said to her best friend, "Ooh, let me have a piece of that."

She laughed. 

"All right, sweetie, you know I love you, but you're killin' me. Mike isn't that great. He's annoying, gross, only thinks of himself-"

At the last comment Diane had to add, "Sounds like me."

Micayla threw up her arms in exhaustion. Diane had been drooling over Mike ever since she was able to drool. 

"All right, D, I'll make you a deal- you get him to ask you out and I'll wish you both luck."

She laughed. Suddenly, they walked out of the hall, and towards their friends already sitting on the grass eating their lunches. 

"Hey girls," Alex said, as he wrapped his arms around Claudia. 

They had been dating since the eight grade and would likely end up together. As the friends ate, Diane slowly inched toward Mike. Claudia leaned into Alex, and brought his arm tighter around her. Micayla couldn't help but steal glances at the couple and should-be couple. Then her mind started to straight at the boy she's loved since she was born, Jeff Evans; Claudia's brother, and Mike and Alex's best friend. She watched him laugh with Mike, and she crooned over his beautiful black hair that shined when it caught the sun, his eyes that gleamed no matter his mood, and all of a sudden she saw him look at her. She quickly blushed and turned away to look at anything else. She concentrated on a nearby tree for the rest of lunch. 

{{On the way to the Guerin Household}}

The kids are all chilling with each other as they waited to be dropped off. Jeff considered it his duty to make sure everyone got home safe. Especially Micayla. His Micayla. 

"Look, all I'm saying is that the basketball star should have stuck with basketball, that's all," said Alex. 

"He couldn't have sucked that bad at wrestling. You roll on the ground with other boys. No tricks involved," replied Diane. 

She knew how involved the boys were in wrestling, and she knew it would push her brother's buttons. 

"Okay, first of all, shut up, and second of all-"

"Oh great! You got him all technical again. Thanks, D," interrupted Micayla. 

The whole car erupted with laughter, even Alex. 

Since Micayla was up front, Jeff got a great view of her laughing. The way she tilt her head back, the way her hair fell farther down her back, and the way her aura brightened. The kids were able to focus in on auras, and Jeff was fascinated by Kayla's. The blues, greens, and yellows. The only thing that snapped him out of the presence that the flowing aura that was flowing from Micayla was that Diane had started to tease her older brother again. He decided to end the bickering. 

"Ramirez twins! Shut up!"

The car started laughing again. He turned on the street that led to Mike and Kayla's house and was the first to notice that their front door was ajar. 

"Uh, Mike," Jeff said, and pointed to the door. 

"Mike," Micayla whispered. 

She suddenly had a bad feeling at the pit of her stomach. 

"Jeff, keep Kayla here until I say differently," he replied, as he stepped out of the car and walked to the house. 

She called out to her brother, but Jeff grabbed her wrist, restraining her. A shock of pleasure shot up her arm and flooded her body with happiness. She was worried about her brother, yes, but she would have done anything for the promise that the raven-haired boy sitting next to her would never let her go. A scream for the other two to get in the house rang from what sounded like Diane's obsession's vocal cords. The boys ran into the house while the girls stayed in the car. The boys considered it their jobs to keep the girls safe under any and all circumstances. Claudia felt blessed to have men in her life who loved her, but the other two girls got quickly annoyed at this. Diane verbalized her discontent.

"Damn it! This is ridiculous!" she was close to screaming, "I mean, Kayla, you can blow shit up for crying out loud, but _NO! _You're a girl, so you need to stay behind. It's insane!"

She stopped to breathe, and then started again, "I mean, come on, we all love Jeff, but what is he gonna do? Walk into the bad guy's dream? Give him a nightmare? And the other guys aren't in control of their powers yet. Remember when Mike set fire to the couch when he lost ten bucks on a basketball game last year? Besides we're stronger when we're all together. They know that."

She threw her arms up in exasperation. All of a sudden, the boys ran out of the house like a bat out of hell. They jumped in the car and drove off. 

After a few seconds of silence, Micayla broke the silence. 

"What's going on?"

When getting no response she looked right at her love, "Jeff? What's wrong?"

After about a minute of quiet reasoning with himself Jeff handed her a note:

YOUR KING HAS BEEN CAPTURED

"That's it?" she said, as she read and re-read the note, "Nothing else?"

She handed the note to Claudia who handed it to Diane. Claudia murmured something no one heard, and Alex held her. 

"Wait, why would it be at_ our_ house?"questioned Mike. 

"What?" voiced both Ramirez and an Evans. 

"_Our_ king is _your_ father, so why isn't the note at_ your_ house?"

Jeff quickly drove to his home. They arrived to see the door ajar. Mike swore under his breath. Jeff told them he'd look inside but the Guerins spoke up against it. 

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"Jeff, I'll go. Chances are there's just a note, said Mike, as he opened the car door. 

"And if there isn't just a note?" questioned Jeff. 

"Then better me than you," Mike said and jumped out of the car. 

Jeff called out and this time it was Kayla's turn to restrain him. Another jolt of happiness shook Kayla. She didn't notice the look on Jeff's face as her hand rested on his arm. After a minute had passed Mike came out with a note. He sat in the car reading exactly what the note said. It was identical to the first one. 

"And ten bucks says they're one at our house, too," said Alex, visibly shaking. 

"We have to go get him," said Jeff, sternly. 

Kayla reassured him by placing his hand into her small hand. For a moment he forgot everything. The only thing that took him out of his dreamland was the fact that his sister was shaking. 

"Claud, baby," Alex shook his girlfriend. 

He hated when she was like this. Every time she got a vision she looked like she was in an unblinking coma. But something was wrong. The entire car knew whatever it was she was seeing wasn't good, because of the fact she had broken into a cold sweat and wouldn't stop shaking. They had all turned to face her, wondering what she saw. Alex started to shake her again, and suddenly Claudia blinked her eyes. 

"Sis, what happened?"

"I saw... I saw...," she seemed so tired. She suddenly lifted her head and widened her eyes, "They have daddy."

Diane bit back her sarcastic comment. Now wasn't the time. 

"Did you see where?" asked Micayla. 

"No, but I saw something else."

"What?" asked everyone in the car.

"They don't just have daddy... they have all of them."

The silence was deafening. 

"What?" screamed Diane. She couldn't imagine her mother being held hostage. 

"I only saw our alien parents; they're tied up, and look pretty beaten up. I didn't see our normal parents but I felt them. They're hurt, too."

She started crying, and Alex held her as tears welled up in his own. Micayla had been fighting back tears ever since they found the first note. The idea of her parents being separated and tortured was too much to handle. Her sobs shook her whole being. She didn't see the look Jeff gave her, the love in his eyes. He lifted up both driver and passenger's armrests and pulled her towards him. She didn't try to stop him. She needed to be held by him, to feel loved. Diane was in too much of a state of shock to cry. She wanted Mike's arms around her, but she needed her mom back. 

"Guys, guys, we need to think," she said, over the loud sobs in the car, "Claudia, did you see anything that could tell you where they are?"

The tearful Evans lifted her head, "I don't think so. The room was white, there was a table and a chair right next to the door... uh...," she was trying to think of something that could have been significant. 

"Was there a window?" asked her brother. 

Micayla had left his arms, and he had a sullen look on his face. 

"It's the warehouse," Claudia stated, matter-of-factly. 

"The warehouse on third? It's abandoned..." trailed off Micayla. 

Then they were off. The ride was silent, and when they arrived both Guerins jumped out. 

"Everybody else stay here. We'll go inside," said Mike, as he shut the car door. 

Micayla shut the passenger door. Jeff watched her go until the reality of the situation hit him. Two of his best friends were going in there alone. 

"No, we go as a group, he called out, as he jumped out of the car. 

"Michael, we're stronger together," cried out Diane, catching up to them all. 

Michael and Micayla were not in the mood to negotiate. Mike told his secret crush to go to the car, and when she shook her head he swore aloud and walked towards the warehouse. The others started to follow, but Micayla stopped them. 

"No," she was calm, "this isn't up for discussion. Mike and I are going alone," she put her hand up, to stop the incoming interruptions, "you will _all_ wait in the car."

"My parents are in there," said Claudia as justification. 

"All our parents are in there," countered Micayla. 

"Damn it, Kayla, we're all going. We're stronger as a group," Jeff was getting angry. 

He saw Mike waiting at the warehouse door for his sister, and there was no way Jeff would let her go without him.

"How strong are we dead, huh? We have no idea what's in there. It's too dangerous for us all to go in there. My power will get us in and Mike's power will get us out. Two of us go in. End of discussion."

She turned and started to walk away. 

"What makes you two the lucky ones?" yelled Alex, who was just as uncomfortable at the idea as everyone else. 

Micayla turned, and even though she was at least ten feet away they all heard her answer:

"We're the expendable ones."

She ran, and Jeff's heart broke in half.

"We have to go after them," said Diane. When no one moved she screamed, "We have to get them!"

"What did she mean 'expendable'?" asked Claudia, looking at her boyfriend for the answer. 

When he shrugged, Jeff spoke up. 

"Our parents were the royal aliens. Uncle Michael was just the second-in-command. They," he nodded at the warehouse that held the other two who made their group complete, "feel like if any of us are expendable," he choked on the words, "it's them."

"Then we have to go get them," said Diane. 

She didn't wait for approval this time, and sprinted for the open door of the warehouse. They all ran after her, and caught up with her right inside the warehouse. Diane was staring at a huge room. It was silent, and dark. There were boxes stacked on top of each other. Suddenly, they heard a woman scream. 

"Kayla," whispered Jeff. 

"Mom," whispered Claudia, at the same time. 

"Who gives a damn who it was, lets just get them outta here," said Alex, pushing through his sister and his girlfriend and started to quickly jog toward the scream. 

They found Mike and his sister looking in a small window with tears in their eyes. They turned in unison to see their friends coming toward them. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?!?" whispered Mike, angrily. 

"Jeff," Micayla said, with an obvious plea in her voice. 

"We're stronger together," he said, plainly. 

"What's in the window?" asked Diane, moving closer to Mike. 

"They're torturing our mothers and making our fathers watch," Mike informed them, fighting the tears that wanted to fall. 

Alex put his arm around Claudia's waist. Mike wiped the tears from Diane's eyes. Jeff anted to go to MIcayla; he wanted to hold her until it was all better, but she hadn't taken her eyes away from the window. 

"You won't leave, will you?" asked Mike. 

He addressed the four, but he didn't look away from Diane. When everyone said 'no', Micayla spoke up:

"You shouldn't be here."

"You're not expendable."

She looked at him. He had that look in his eyes. The look that in any other situation would have made her blush. 

"This is what we'll do- Kayla will blow that wall in," he said pointed to the window, which showed a thin metal wall. Micayla would have no problem. "Then four of us will run in and get our parents out. Two of us will need to stand guard."

"What about the bastards hurting them?" asked Alex. 

"I'll use my powers," Mike stated.

Mike had the ability to light fire with his mind. The group knew exactly how he would dispose of those men. 

"And if worst comes to worst, Alex," Alex's head jolted up, "you need to get everybody out first," said Micayla. 

Jeff doubted that when she said 'everybody' she meant herself. He wouldn't leave her. 

The next few minutes happened quickly. Micayla blew up the wall, and Alex, Mike, Diane, and Claudia ran in. Micayla and Jeff kept watch. The two girls inside helped the parents as the two guys fought the kidnappers. Mike finally burnt the men into ashes. 

"Guys get in here," yelled Mike to his sister and Jeff.

The parents were in shock, no longer showing emotion. Diane almost burst into tears on first seeing her mother. She looked pale, and was shaking. When they were all in the room the worst happened; the big heavy door slammed shut, locking them in. 

"They know we're here," whispered Alex. 

"Then why are you whispering?" asked Diane, sarcastically. 

"Alex, get us outta here," begged his girlfriend.

"All right," he looked nervous. He had never teleported more than four people at a time. 

"Alex, grab the Evans first, then come back for everyone," ordered Micayla.

Jeff objected.

"No way. I'm not leaving you."

His words shocked her

"Jeff you have to," said Claudia, "we have to get outta here."

"No."

Micayla looked at Alex, and he nodded. A moment later, all four Evans disappeared with Alex. Mike put his arm around Diane's waist. 

"You're next."

She nodded. Alex appeared and took his sister's hand along with his mother's. Suddenly the door blew open.

{{At the Ramirez's}}

Jeff was furious. The only thing stopping him from running down to the warehouse, was the fact he knew she'd be delivered to where he was right now. 

"I'm gonna kill him! I told him I wasn't going to leave her, and he teleported me anyway. I'm gonna kill him!"

He was screaming now. He turned and faced his family. Alex had teleported them into his living room, so Claudia was sitting on the Ramirez couch. Max and Liz were holding each other. Then he noticed Claudia jump up and turned to see Alex, Diane and their mother with the Guerin adults standing there. 

"Where are they?" asked Jeff, trying to keep his calm. 

Diane started crying, and ran to Claudia for a hug. 

"Alex...?" questioned his soul mate. 

"Uh...," he took a deep breath, and stared right at Jeff. He couldn't look at Claudia while he told the news. 

"I grabbed Diane and I went to grab Mike's hand, and, um...," he trailed off. 

"WHAT?!?" screamed Jeff. "Where is she?"

Claudia looked up. He said 'she' not 'they'. She knew he liked her. She only hoped he would be able to tell her that. 

"I grabbed Uncle Michael and Aunt Maria, and then the door sprang open, and Mike said to get out. Mike and Kayla used their powers to fight off the intruders. There were at least fifteen and I sensed more coming," he had tears in his eyes. 

He quickly added as he glanced at his sister, "I had to get my family outta there." 

What a scene: the adults had already evacuated to the kitchen to calm their nerves; Diane was bringing her knees to her chest and rocking back and forth on the couch. Claudia got up from besides Diane and hugged Alex, tightly. She never wanted to let go. Jeff was standing in the middle of the living room, not moving. Finally, after a few moments the shock wore off, and he could form full sentences. His first was directed towards Alex, and angered lined his tears.

"You left them?" After a moment, "You left them to die?"

"Jeff," said Claudia, clutching Alex to her. 

"I didn't want to," claimed Alex, a few tears streaming down his face. 

"You don't know if they're....," Claudia couldn't say it. 

"What is wrong with you two?" screamed Diane. 

She was still afraid, but now anger had begun to surface. 

"Will you knock it off? This isn't helping., "she jumped off the couch, "I will never forgive Kayla for this, and I'm gonna kill Mike."

All of a sudden, the phone rang, and Max went to go get it. In the living room, Claudia was trying to control Diane. 

"D, it's okay. We'll get 'em back, I promise-" she was cut-off by her father's voice in the kitchen. 

"Mike?"

All the children rushed into the kitchen and Diane was allowed to grab the phone away from Max. 

"Mike, is that you?... uh-huh... is she all right?... okay, okay... Mike,"

she paused, "I'm glad you're all right."

She hung up the phone. 

"Where's Kayla?" questioned Jeff. 

"She's okay. He just said she was a little beat-up," she turned her attention to Alex, "You need to go get them. They made it to the jewelry store down the street from the Crashdown, and-"

"I know where it is," Alex replied, and then he was gone.

Jeff was so happy. She was okay. He couldn't stop smiling. A few minutes later, Alex called from the living room. Claudia ran to her boyfriend, and Diane ran to Mike, pulling him into a hug. He had a moment of surprise, then pulled her tighter. Micayla looked at Jeff and she smiled. She slowly walked over, heart racing, and stood in front of her crush. Jeff hugged her so quickly that she yelped in surprise. She loosened her sore muscles and rested in his arms. 

{{In Alex's bedroom}}

"I was so scared today," whispered Claudia. 

They were laying together on his bed, in each other's arms. 

"I was so afraid something would happen to you," he whispered back. 

She smiled. 

"Alex, I love you. Nothing will separate us."

"Never," he agreed. 

They fell asleep moments later. 

{{In the Ramirez hallway}}

"Hey, Mike, whatcha doin'?"

"Just thinking."

"Uh-oh," she smiled, "do I still have time to run?"

They laughed. Suddenly Diane got serious. 

"What's with the serious face," Mike asked, when he noticed. 

"Mike," she clung to her courage, "I like you, and you scared the hell outta me. How could you just stay there? How could you leave me?"

Her courage was shaking along with her lower lip. Mike looked like a statue. 

"I, I'm sorry."

"Just don't do it again. You're too important to me. I can't lose you," she said, staring right into his eyes. Her feet carried her closer to him as she spoke, and her sparkling hazel eyes were made his knees go weak. 

"I didn't want to scare you. I just wanted you outta there before you got hurt."

"Because my mother was a princess." It was more of a statement than a question. 

"Yes... that and because I can't lose you either," he said, brushing his hand lightly along her cheek, and rested it behind her neck.

Diane made a revelation. 

"You want to kiss me."

Mike nodded. 

After a quick moment she asked, "Are you _going_ to kiss me?"

He laughed a little laugh, and brought her lips to his. ON contact, Diane brought her arms around his body and deepened her lips on his. Their sweet kisses quickly turned into kisses of passion. After minutes, that felt like hours, of lip-locking they slowly pulled away. 

` "Wow," murmured Mike, breathing heavily. 

"Yeah, Diane agreed, matching his breathing. 

She read his body language, and before she opened his mouth to ask, she began kissing him again. Through the kisses she smiled, she knew they'd be together. 

{{In the backyard}}

She didn't know what to do. She saw him standing there, alone. She could feel his aura, calling to her, but his body language said differently. 

She was debating with herself. She decided to go for it. She silently walked up to him, not wanting to startle him. She stood next to him, and stole a glance. His dazzling eyes reflected the stars he was gazing at. She decided to join him. The silence was driving her crazy, but it didn't seem to bother Jeff. 

"Don't do that again," he said, ice dripping from his voice. 

The sound of his voice, breaking the silence, made her jump. 

"I won't," she said, not knowing exactly what he was talking about. 

"I mean it, Kayla. Don't you ever sacrifice yourself for me," he said, trying to steady his voice. 

"I just wanted to make sure you were safe," she said slowly and quietly. Anyone not standing next to her never would have heard those quiet love-filled words. 

Who cares if I'm alive if you're not here with me?"

Dawning realization came quickly to the teenager. He turned and saw her staring at him, confused. He opened his mouth to deny his last comment, but he shut his mouth instead. He was tired of lying; lying to his friends, his parents, her, even himself, about how he truly felt about her. Instead of trying to find the words, he took his hand and placed it in her own and then delivered her body closer to his. The little shocks they witnessed before turned into tremors. The young lovers were too enraptured with each other to notice the eyes on them. Three sets of eyes were watching them through the window. The adults stared at the next generation and smiled. 


End file.
